Caster (Fate/Excel)
|jspirit= |master= Kira Nakano |class= Caster |alignment= Lawfully Good |phantasm= A++ |strength= C |endurance= E |agility= E |mana= EX |luck= A++ |cskill1= Item Construction |cskill1value=C |cskill2= |cskill2value= |skill1= Affections of the Goddess |skill1value= A++ |skill2= Enchant |skill2value= B |skill3= Nature Unity |skill3value= B |skill4= Clairvoyance |skill4value= A- |np1= King's Rite |np1target=Anti-Fortress Noble Phantasm |np1rank= A++ |np2= Invisible Air: Bounded Field of the Wind King |np2target= Anti-Unit |np2rank= C |np3= |np3target= |np3rank= }} |qualclasses = Caster Archer (Alternate Summon) Gatekeeper (Alternate Summon) | height = 5 ft 9 in | weight = 157 lb | gender = Female | hairc = Blonde | eyec = Blue | birthp = Great Britain | bday = Unknown | bloodt = Unknown | armament = | likes = Nature | dislikes = Combat, Excalibur, People who think she is a lake | talent = Magic, Hunting | enemy = | imagecol = }} Caster is a Caster-class servant summoned by the Holy Grail to be Kira Nakano's servant in the Holy Grail War of Fate/Excel. Identity Caster's True Name is or as she is better known as: The Lady of the Lake. Very little is known about her life and how she died. In life she was famed as the enchantress blessed by the goddess Diana and tasked with the job of protecting the legendary sword Excalibur that was at a bottom of a lake. She carried out her job very well for several centuries due to her vast magical prowess until one day a king with a broken sword approached her lake. Sensing his good heart she went to the bottom of the lake and gave the king Excalibur. Appearance Personality Role Abilities Caster is considered a very powerful Servant just by virtue of her ability to summon Excalibur alone. Should her Master be an excellent swordsman, Caster giving them Excalibur to wield would power them up enough to where they have a pretty good chance of taking down a Servant. If this is not be the enough she can aid her Master on the sidelines with her immense skill with Magecraft in various ways. This can include protecting them with the nature around them, using Enchantment on them or an object in their possession to power them up even further, keep her Master and herself a couple of steps ahead due to her Clairvoyance, or creating numerous magical items for them to use. Should the need arise Caster does have the ability to fight herself, but she is better suited for fending off attacks than taking the offensive herself. The centuries she spent defending the holy sword has made her an excellent at her job. She may not be able to defeat another Servant, but she can usually fend them off if not by her combative capabilities than through outsmarting them. The best and easiest way of taking down Caster is by seperating her from her Master and nature then going after her instead of her Master because in most cases it is usually only a matter of time before she is overwhelmed by another Servant provided that they do not fall for her tactics. Skills Item Creation Affections of the Goddess As a servant of Diana, Caster has great control over nature and animals. She is able to control the forces of nature from plants, to water, to the air around her for various offensive and defensive purposes. Due to how her legend portrays her as a protector of the lake these abilities are better for defense and warding off invaders than offense. She can cause planets to grow out of control to entangle her opponent or form a wall between herself and her opponent to protect herself from attacks. On the offensive side, she can do things like fire torrents of water or attack with the plants around herself or her opponent. How effective she can manipulate nature depends on where she is due to her Nature Unity skill. Enchant Enchant is a skill that allows Caster to bestow objects and weapons with concept and properties. Nature Unity Nature Unity is a skill rooted in her role as guardian of the lake and a person was blessed by the goddess Diana. It allows her abilities to improve when she is in nature and drop when she is in civilization. Clairvoyance Noble Phantasm King's Rite King's Rite is a powerful Anti-Fortress Noble Phantasm that allows Caster to summon the legendary blade Excalibur from any body of water. Invisible Air Quotes Trivia